Barista Vs Cookies
by RedCattleya
Summary: Un joli matin comme tous les autres... enfin sauf que ce matin-là une chose inattendue va illuminer la journée du beau ténébreux Derek Hale.


Voici un mini-os pour un défi organiser sur mon groupe : Sterek's Pack !

Merci à mes deux bêta correctrice : ma femme Maly Winchester (d'ailleurs foncez chez elle est nous écrit des merveilles) et Lucile 3

**DEFI : BARISTA**

**Aujourd'hui votre barista est:  
1: Putain de gay  
2: Désespérément seul  
Pour votre boisson du jour je recommande:  
Que vous me donniez votre numéro **

**Defi: Barista vs Cookies**

C'est un joli matin comme tous les autres ou presque… Cette fois-ci, une chose inattendue va illuminer la journée du beau ténébreux Derek Hale.

Alors qu'il sert un café à un client habituel :

-Derek, table 6!  
-J'y vais.

Le beau brun arrive face à deux hommes :

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
-Bonjour deux cappuccinos...  
-Ok.

Derek va donc chercher la commande et revient vers les deux hommes qui le gratifient de sourires charmeurs.

-Voilà deux cappuccinos.  
-Merci… Et tenez... mon numéro.

Seulement, voilà que pendant toute la matinée, beaucoup de clients ont donné leur numéro au barista sans qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit… A présent, Derek se retrouve avec une pile de numéros de téléphone sous le nez et se demande si on n'est pas en avril… Il va donc vérifier sur le calendrier et constate que non, c'est toujours le mois de novembre. Pas de poisson d'avril. Alors pourquoi pleins d'yeux, de sourires charmeurs et de rires le suivent depuis ce matin ? Il ne comprend absolument pas la blague du jour.

Il sort de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix masculine lui commande un cookie avec un déca.

-Stiles, comment allez-vous ?  
-Bien et vous ? Vous avez l'air d'être ailleurs. Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, oui... tenez.  
-Merci.

Stiles est un client qui vient tous les jours au café «McCall's Coffee» et il est aussi meilleur ami de Scott, le patron. Depuis plus d'un an, Derek n'a d'yeux que pour ce beau jeune homme…Stiles, fils du shérif de Beacon Hills. Mais il n'a cependant jamais osé faire le premier pas.

Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

C'est un « coincé du cul », comme le dit si bien Scott. Après tout, Scott est le patron, il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut… Mais à force d'être spectateur de ses flirtes depuis un an, le patron en a eu marre et a eu envie de le décoincer un peu.

Aujourd'hui et comme toujours, Derek dévore Stiles des yeux. Donc c'est tout naturellement que Scott a profité de l'inattention de Hale pour mettre son plan en action.

Et son plan, il se résume au menu accroché à l'entrée du café.

Depuis que Scott s'est chargé du menu, plusieurs clients ont tenté leur chance avec le beau ténébreux, mais aucun n'a réussi à attirer son attention.

Pendant que le jeune homme boit son café au comptoir face à Derek le beau « Barista », ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres fines et croustillantes de Stiles pendant qu'il croque dans son cookie. Rien qu'avec ça, la chaleur envahie le corps de Derek.

Un coup de coude le réveille soudain.

-Derek, tu vas bien ?  
-Hum ? Oui, oui, Scott…  
-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette belle pile de papiers ?... Oh ! Des numéros. Intéressant !  
-Pour toi ouais, mais moi non. Aucun ne m'intéresse… Tiens, tu n'as qu'à les prendre. Fais-toi plaisir trouve toi ton « cookie ».  
-J'ai déjà mon « cookie », tu sais, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Dis-moi... C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?Pourquoi certains mecs me fixent de façon « perverse » et me refilent leur numéro ?  
-Euh… bah disons que… Oh...je te laisse... Salut !  
-SCOOTT attend… !

Mais rien y fait, le patron s'en va.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il trafique, bon dieu?

-Tout va bien ?  
-Hum, oui... Alors ce cookie ?  
-Délicieux. D'ailleurs, je dois filer. Merci pour ça...

Le jeune homme paye sa commande est quitte le café avec un sourire et un regard tendancieux à Derek.  
Pauvre Derek… Un an qu'il attend de pouvoir embrasser ses fines lèvres chaudes, toucher ce corps, glisser ses mains dans cette chevelure châtain.

Une voix d'ange susurre à son oreille: réveil toi Derek ! Réveil toi ! Allez,fonce et tente ta chance...

Une voix de diablotine contre-attaque: trop tard, tu l'as perdu! Tant pis, tu n'auras pas ton cookie.

Mais à sa grande surprise alors qu'il sert un café à une table, Stiles revient et s'approche de lui.

-Stiles, vous avez oublié quelque chose ?  
-Hum...oui, ça.

Stiles se penche et donne ce baiser tant attendu puis s'éloigne quelques instants après du visage illuminé de Derek avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Mon numéro… Maintenant, je suis ton « cookie ».

Stiles lui fait un clin d'œil et lui fait un second bisou avant de quitter le café avec un large sourire et arrache l'affiche de l'entrée.

Derek, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, sort le petit papier de sa poche.

« _Mon numéro, viens me croquer ce soir : 21h – Street Park Hills et emmène des cookies aussi ! Stiles, ton cookie intime._»

« Pas trop tôt », marmonne Scott.

Hey voilà mon défi Batista :D j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même je ne suis pas si convaincue mais bon...


End file.
